Field of Invention
This invention relates to a special pleated material called a quad fold pleat. A quad fold pleated material is designed especially to hide and obscure shadows or supporting structure. While having a pleasing presentation to view, the quad fold pleated material is especially useful when manufactured into a lamp shade. More specifically it is extremely advantageous when used as a knock down lamp shade because not only is it pleasing to view but also hides the shadows from a support frame.
This invention further relates to a knock down lamp shade using a flexible draw ring designed and a rigid supporting structure as well as special packaging that makes the knock down lamp shade highly marketable.